


I'm Tired of Running

by Starlight1395



Series: Welcome Home [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, backstory kinda, emotional breakdown, sad Junkrat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat and Roadhog go undercover to see if Overwatch is worth joining. They see how the team works together and something strikes a chord in the smaller junker. All the sadness and grief that had built up over the years came crashing down on Junkrat, and his soon to be team mates are there to help him. They remind him that he doesn't have to run anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Tired of Running

**Author's Note:**

> I see so much fanart of Junkrat crying and it fills the angst I need. I'm hoping to write more for Overwatch soon.

“This is dumb.” Junkrat grumbled as he adjusted the sleeve of his sweatshirt. His mechanical arm was just slightly too bulky to fit comfortably, but he was trying his best to make it look natural. Both him and Roadhog were dressed as civilians, or as much like civilians as they could.

“Just stay quiet.” Roadhog said gruffly, his voice clearer than usual. He was wearing an oversized hoodie and sweatpants. Instead of his usual pig mask, he was wearing one of those facemasks with a little cat mouth on it. He was wearing large aviator sunglasses and a baseball cap. Roadhog mused that he was wearing the most conspicuous ‘civilian’ outfit.

Junkrat was dressed similarly. His messy blonde hair had been brushed so the charred ends covered his eyes like bangs. Roadhog managed to wipe his face off, cleaning away the soot and dirt. He was wearing a maroon sweatshirt and baggy jeans that covered his peg leg.

“Roadie, we don’t need those guys.” Junkrat said, shoving his good hand into the pocket on the front of his sweatshirt. “We got each otha mate. We don’t need no heros to 'elp us along. We managed plenty fine before they came along.”

“Let’s just observe.” Roadhog said. It was all the larger junkers idea to begin with. Someone named Jack reached out to them to with a proposition to join a hero’s organization called Overwatch. Junkrat had brushed it off instantly, but Roadhog saw the opportunities the organization could offer the two.

Junkrat grumbled something but didn’t push it again. They had intel that a few of the Overwatch agents were going to be coming to this exact location to defuse a bomb that mysteriously planted itself under a bench. The smaller junker pitched a fit when his partner told him to plant a fake.

“Wot’s the point offa bomb if it doesn’t explode?” He had asked, throwing his arms in the air. Roadhog hadn’t responded, but Junkrat was able to read his bodyguard’s body language.

When Overwatch showed up, Junkrat was shocked at how well they worked together. He could hear them joking around and actually having a good time. After the bomb was taken care of, one of the girls with long brown hair and a skin tight purple and white suit mentioned getting food.

Junkrat felt his stomach grumble at the thought of food. Even though they had left the Outback weeks ago, old habits die hard. He didn’t trust any of the food around here, nor the water. He and Roadhog both avoided anything questionable.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Junkrat looked up at Roadhog. He realized with a jolt that he had taken a step toward the Overwatch agents.

“Hehe ‘oi, wot’s the big idea Roadie?” He asked shakily, his usually manic chuckle weak. He could feel his twitching increase at the silence that greeted his question. A raindrop hit Junkrat’s face and rolled down his cheek. He lifted his good hand to his face and realized it wasn’t rain, but hot tears.

“M-mate, I dunno whats…” He trailed off, sniffling loudly. Roadhog placed another hand on his shoulder and turned the smaller so he wasn’t looking at the happy friends.

“It’s alright.” Roadhog said from behind his flimsy mask.

“Roadie I…” Junkrat trailed off again, the tears falling faster. He sniffled pitifully and buried his face in the front of his companion’s hoodie “Mako I’m so t-tired of runnin…” He sobbed, his fingers burying in the fabric of the hoodie.

“Jamie…” Mako said. He hadn’t heard the smaller use his real name in a long time. He hadn’t seen the smaller break down like this in a long time either.

“I’m s-so sick of runnin’ from everythin'.” He cried. “No matta wot we do we’re wanted. No matta wot we do we’re bein’ hunted down like animals. I can’t take this anymore Mako.”

“You don’t have to run anymore.” A singsong voice said behind them. Jamie hid his face in Mako’s hoodie, but the larger made him turn around.

The woman looked like an angel. Literally. She was beautiful, but also has a halo and wings. Jami looked at her with distrust. Nothing good came from beautiful people.

“You’re Junkrat, correct?” She asked. He could hear a faint accent. He nodded, wiping his face on the long sleeve of his sweatshirt. “My name is Mercy, but if you’re more comfortable you can call me Angela. I wanted to talk to you and Roadhog about something.”

“I think we’re in.” Roadhog said, nodding. Mercy smiled warmly.

“That’s great to hear.” She said tilting her head to the side a little and smiled brightly at them. “Why don’t you come meet the others?” She walked them over to the brightly clad fighters.

“Oh hey! Your mask is so cute!” The girl said. Junkrat vaguely recognized her from some of the posters around the city. She bounded right up to Roadhog, who self-consciously adjusted the face mask. She grinned up at him with sparkles in her eyes.

“Did you build your arm yourself?” A boy bounced over, his dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. “That’s pretty rad!”

“Um, yeah.” Jamie said quietly. A small smile found its way to his face. An older man made his way to the junkers, his eyes hidden by red glasses.

“Jamison and Mako?” He asked gruffly. Both in question stiffened at the use of their real names. “I’m Soldier 76. I’m glad to hear you accepted our offer. You’re welcome to come to our headquarters at any time.”

“Um…” Jamie started but his bodyguard stepped in.

“Give us two days.” The taller said simply. Soldier 76 nodded and pulled out a small card.

“Call this number when you’re ready.” He handed it to Jamie, who tucked it into Mako’s hoodie pocket. “Alright, let’s head back.”

They said their goodbyes and walked away, leaving Jamie and Mako alone. The blonde turned to the taller and grinned, the fire back in his eyes.

“Well Roadie, seems we ‘ave a new adventa on our 'ands.” He snickered and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at the retreating figures of Overwatch. Roadhog nodded, smiling beneath the mask.

  
This will be their biggest adventure yet.

* * *

  
“Whoa there tiger!” D.va said as Junkrat jumped away from her touch. She was trying to sneak up on him as a joke, but the junker practically flew across the room and fell into a defensive position, hand on the detonator. When he saw who it was, he relaxed and straightened.

“Oi, don’t go spookin’ a mate loike that.” He said, eyebrows furrowed despite the grin on his face. He twitched his nose as he put the detonator away. D.va noticed how his accent got thicker when he was scared or on edge.

“Junkrat, you do know you’re safe here, right?” She asked, making eye contact with the twitching man. He didn’t keep the contact though, looking away almost instantly.

“O' course Sheila. Ain’t nothin here gonna hurt us.” He said, almost like he was trying to convince himself rather than tell her that he knew. Hana felt a twinge in her chest.

They had been debriefed about the two before they went on that mission. They had been told about the conditions of the outback, and what the two had to do to survive. She knew that the man in front of her – the hunched over, scared looking man who was barely older than herself – had to kill in order to make it to sunrise.

“You’re home now.” She said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. She faintly mused that she wouldn’t have been able to do that if he wasn’t hunched over.

“Home…” he stared over her shoulder at something. Hana could see the memory dancing in his eyes and smiled warmly.

“You don’t have to run anymore.” She said, putting extra meaning behind her words. She was there. She saw the man break down. She heard what he said. He grinned and twitched a little, rubbing his hands together. He had several tics to help him calm down, and that was one of them.

“Thanks Hana.” He said, his voice surprisingly soft. She smiled and ruffled his hair – which was starting to grow back in thicker. Mercy was right about the radiation poisoning and was treating him and Roadhog both.

“Anytime Jamie.” She smiled at him. She knew the significance of his name. He wasn’t just Junkrat anymore. The boy he was before the core explosion was still in there. “Now, wanna get wrecked in a game? I’ll even let you choose which one you loose at.”

He grinned and stood up straight, limping over to the television to dig through the collection of games they had.

Jamie was finally home.


End file.
